Ce sont des abrutis !
by Amayumi
Summary: J'en ai marre, les deux personnes que je considère comme mes frères sont des abrutis: Ils s'aiment mais ils ne veulent pas avouer que leurs sentiments sont réciproques. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi ce sont des abrutis? P.O.V Rukia et Pairing: ByaRen


Ce sont des abrutis

One-shot

P.O.V: Rukia

Pairing: Byakuya et Renji plus d'autres.

Discutailler: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, il me les a volé (T_T)

Cette fan-fiction est un point de vue extérieur d'une de mes autres fan-fictions « Je ne suis rien » mais elles peuvent être lu séparément. Je vous conseille de la lire avant le chapitre 4 de « je ne suis rien ».

Je remercie spécialement Swiffer, Aeal, Elerynna, lalala1995 et Mayyu pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir pour ma fan-fiction Je ne suis rien.

J'ai juste corrigé quelque faute.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

P.O.V Rukia

J'en ai marre ! Les deux personnes que je considère comme mes frères, sont des abrutis. Ensuite vous allez peut-être me dire que tous les frères sont des abrutis mais les miens sont pires, je vous l'assure.

Mes frères s'aiment tous les deux, ça se voit comme un coup de zampakuto dans la figure: Même le capitaine Zaraki qui est connu pour être une brute épaisse s'en est rendu compte. Mais eux, ils ignorent que leurs sentiments sont réciproques, qu'ils endurent les mêmes souffrances. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi ils sont idiots.

Ils refusent d'avouer leurs sentiments à l'autre. Ni-sama se cache derrière les règles strictes du clan et la promesse faîtes à ses ancêtres. Renji a pris pour excuse la différence de milieu sociale entre eux. Mais tout cela ne sont que des mensonges et des cachettes car Ni-sama même contre l'avis du clan, m'a adopté comme sœur, moi une pauvre fille sans talent venant du Rukongaï: ces règles où derrière il se dissimule, il les a déjà enfreint. Renji me considère toujours comme sa sœur, malgré le fait que j'ai été adoptée par la famille Kuchiki, l'une des quatre grandes familles de la noblesse et il ose utiliser le milieu social comme excuse: cela me donne envie de lui botter le train.

Toutes ces fausses excuses ne servent qu'à une chose, à les faire souffrir mais ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Selon eux, ces excuses les protègent: Byakuya est convaincu que Renji m'aime et pourtant je lui ai expliqué qu'entre Renji et moi il n'y avait qu'une forte amitié, une relation fraternelle, mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui nous lie. J'ai connu Renji avant lui, on a grandi ensemble: nous avons partagé des moments agréables et d'autres plus sombres et difficiles mais c'est eux qui ont fait ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Il est donc tout à fait normal que nous soyons proche tous les deux mais je pardonne à Ni-sama de penser cela car après tout l'amour rend aveugle. Je vous assure que l'amour rend aveugle sinon Ni-sama se serait rendu compte que Renji le regardait à la dérobée et dès que leurs regards se croisent, il devient aussi rouge que ces cheveux.

Mon frère tatoué pense que son Taïcho le méprise et le considère comme un «chien du Rukongaï» selon ces paroles. Mais s'il faisait plus attention, il remarquerait les regards angoissés (ils sont difficiles à remarquer) que Byakuya lui lance lors que son vice-capitaine se bat et les regards plein de rage et de haine aux adversaires qui ont le malheur de blesser Renji. D'ailleurs ces adversaires voient leurs espérances de vies chuté radicalement sauf si ce sont des gradés du Goteï 13 (Voilà pourquoi Ikkaku est encore en vie) car l'affaire serait dur à étouffer même pour Byakuya Kuchiki. Ni-sama est aussi le premier a demandé des nouvelles de manières «discrète» à Unohana-Taïcho de son Fukutaïcho après un combat sanglant. Ce qui fait que Ni-sama boit souvent du thé en compagnie du capitaine de la quatrième division pour soutirer des informations sur son vice-capitaine préféré.

Unohana-Taïcho ne se plaint pas; elle trouve le thé du manoir Kuchiki délicieux. Étrangement Byakuya Kuchiki est l'un des rares hommes avec lequel elle peut parler en tête à tête sans le retrouver le lendemain à l'hôpital. L'autre homme à réussir cet exploit est mon capitaine. Je vous explique, vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit sur Zaraki Kenpachi et bien vous pouvez rajouter qu'il est aussi abruti que mes frères. Lui aussi n'arrive pas à avouer ses sentiments au capitaine Unohana. Mais il fait en sorte qu'aucun homme ne s'approche trop près d'elle avec sa technique préférée «Je dégomme tout ce qui m'emmerde». Le Taïcho de la onzième sait que Ni-sama est fou amoureux de Renji et que mon capitaine est amoureux de Kyoraku Shunsui. Il en a donc déduit qu'ils étaient gays voilà, pourquoi cela ne le dérange pas qu'ils voient Unohana-Taïcho.

Revenons à nos Hollows: Byakuya et Renji. Depuis que j'ai évité d'être exécutée, un malaise est palpable entre eux. C'est peut-être normal après tout: battre l'homme qu'on aime et puis le laisser à moitié-mort n'est pas la meilleur solution pour faire comprendre ses sentiments. Pourtant ce n'est pas compliqué de dire ces trois mots: Je t'aime. Je comprends un peu Renji car ça ne doit pas être facile de dire ses mots à Byakuya Kuchiki, Taïcho de la sixième division et Chef du clan Kuchiki, l'une des quatre plus grandes familles de la noblesse. Surtout lorsque cette personne est connu dans tout le Sereitei pour son cœur de glace et son impassibilité légendaire. Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour cacher ses véritables sentiments.

Je n'ai plus aucune idée pour essayer de leur faire comprendre que leurs sentiments sont réciproques. Je sais ce que je vais faire! Je vais demander conseil à l'association des femmes shinigamis. Cette idée est géniale! Rangiku donne toujours de bon conseil. Je vais essayer de changer l'ordre du jour en demandant de l'aide à Yachiru, après tout elle aime bien Renji. Le thème d'aujourd'hui était de faire comprendre à Grimmjow et Ichigo qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre mais ça prendrait trop temps, ce sont tous les deux des têtes de mule. Et je n'ai pas très envie non plus que Ichigo sorte avec quelqu'un qui m'a transpercé le ventre. Pendant ce temps là Renji a largement le temps de passer l'arme à gauche lors d'un entrainement avec Ikkaku qui sont toujours sanglant. Madarame Ikkaku alias le chauve n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a d'être toujours vivant: la malédiction Kuchiki qui élimine tous ceux qui font du mal à Renji est particulièrement efficace.

Et je suis surtout pressée de pouvoir vraiment appeler Renji mon frère.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà c'est fini ^^ J'espère que cela vous a plut ^^ Cela m'a changé de mes deux autres fics qui sont plus sombres. Laissez moi des reviews même très court ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
